1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly to an adapter for avoiding the adapter scratched.
2. The Related Art
A traditional adapter includes a first connector and a second connector, the first connector and the second connector has difference specification for converting electrical connection mode. The periphery of the first connector and the second connector has a first metallic shell and a second metallic shell sheathed, respectively. The part of first metallic shell and the second metallic shell is sheathed by a metallic sleeve and is soldered with the metallic sleeve.
A general method for the production of the metallic sleeve is punching a metal piece to form a single rectangle ring-shaped sleeve. When the first connector and the second connector are slid into the metallic sleeve, a friction is formed therebetween to cause scratch. The scratch makes the inspection of the adapter failure.